


Salvation

by blueberryocean



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryocean/pseuds/blueberryocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles never wanted the responsibility that Charlie represents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flareonfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution.

Miles never wanted the responsibility that Charlie represents. He was perfectly fine where she had found him. Miles was anonymous, which he wanted and needed to be. So when this group of people came into the bar spouting his name he raised his eyes to what they might want. He never imagined this.

The young man was obviously militia. From the way he carried himself to his eyes surveying the room. The British chick and her friend were just as obviously not the ones in charge. It was the girl-woman-who was the driving force in that little group. She was attractive enough to get his attention but what captured it was the determination she exuded. It was familiar.

Of course Charlie would be his niece. When Miles had finally thought he escaped all forms and bonds of his previous life the world tears him away from the drunken lonely comfort his life held now.

Charlie was…infuriating. She questioned everything that he did. She never listened. And she had this force inside of her that didn't stop. A younger Miles might have admired that about her, but what he wants now is for Charlie to stay put when he says stay put. It makes it that much harder to protect her. Not that she needs protection.

She is extremely capable. Watching her fight is beautiful. Some of that is her training and some of her strength comes from inside. Charlie has a spark that turns quickly into an inferno.

Miles isn't immune to Charlie as much as Maggie might have thought. It's because she was slipping underneath his boundaries of crankiness and anger that he wanted to push her away. As much as he might be starting to care for her, this man she wants him to be is not real. He can't give her everything that Charlie wants and deserves. Hell he can barely protect his own back.

But the idea that Charlie was being taken from him, made Miles irrational and panicked. Even though he was ready to leave her behind, when she was stolen from his side he lost all control over his emotions. Enough to risk untying the bastard militia man because while he is oblivious on some things he know that this 'Nate' will protect Charlie.

Miles didn't want the responsibility that Charlie represents, but he would never give it away now. Charlie is his salvation and he will stop anyone who tries taking her from him again-even if that is his own cowardly self.


End file.
